1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to actuators including coils and magnets.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a voice coil motor for camera shake correction as an example of an actuator. The voice coil motor includes coils, permanent magnets, and yokes. As shown in FIG. 10 of PTL 1, a yoke provided in contact with a permanent magnet has a flat-plate shape.